<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Breaks Like a Heart by Red0313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802543">Nothing Breaks Like a Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red0313/pseuds/Red0313'>Red0313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red0313/pseuds/Red0313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder takes a bullet for Scully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scully and I had just finished up with a profiling case. It wasn’t our usual work, but I owed an old buddy a favor, if that’s what you want to call it. It was pretty straight forward, but not every division is as efficient as Scully and I seem to be. I really do have a great partner. Profiling wasn’t my forte anymore. I hated who I became. However, this time I knew I had Scully to pull me out of whatever trouble I got myself into. She was the only one who could do it, too.</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>We solved it within days. It was your regular run of the mill serial killer. His name was Jason Hanson, and he was a piece of work. He made my skin crawl. He killed 14 women. He would break into their homes, rape them, then strangle them to death. They were all single, and they all had cats. All of them were independent, red headed women. I thanked God Scully did not have a cat.</p>
<p>He got sloppy, though. He left a finger print around the last victims neck. Scully caught it. I concluded that the last victim was a crime of passion. He must have known the woman. Either way, we caught the son of a bitch.</p>
<p>Scully found the evidence and I found the perp. That’s how it always worked. That’s how it always would be. The bureau couldn’t have put a better pair of partners together. Of course, they did not know that when they paired us up. Fate is a funny thing.</p>
<p>After the hearing was through, I ran into Hanson’s girlfriend. I believed she was an accomplice, but Scully and I couldn’t prove it. Hanson and Sarah grew up together. They were thick as thieves, so her friends and family had said. She was terrifying. She looked like a serial killer, but that didn’t prove that she was one, unfortunately.</p>
<p>While walking out of the court house, Sarah came up to us. “Agent Mulder, you took away my best friend, someone I loved. You will pay for this dearly,” she warned. It gave me the chills, too. Scully and I both look at each other. I shrugged and went on my way. If I had a nickel for every threat, I would be able to retire at forty.</p>
<p>That was last week. I hadn’t heard from her since. I figured it was an empty threat. I was wrong. Boy was I wrong. Hell hath no fury on a scorned woman.</p>
<p>“Scully, let’s walk over to the cafe and get a sandwich and coffee for lunch. My treat,” I smiled at her, hoping she’d take me up on my offer. I loved going to lunch with Scully. Sometimes we’d just bring food into the office and work through our lunch. But, if we went out, we actually had quality time. I loved off time with Scully. She was a different person, off the clock.</p>
<p>She gave me her best Mona Lisa smile. The one that makes me want to proclaim my love for her just because of that damn smile. “You’re on, Mulder.”</p>
<p>And so we walked over to the cafe, my hand on Scully’s lower back, and I am sure, a large smile on my face. I felt like I was a winner, walking with Scully by my side. Most of the men in the bull pen had a thing for Scully. I heard the talk. She was hot. I got it. Sometimes, though, they’d say some pretty disgusting things, and I had to stop myself from knocking someone’s teeth out.</p>
<p>While waiting for our food and drinks, I heard someone holler Scully’s name.</p>
<p>“Agent Scully,” a woman screamed. We both turned around to find that Sarah had a gun in her hand and was aiming it at my partner.</p>
<p>I did the only thing that made sense. I jumped in front of Scully, acting like a human shield. I felt the bullet tear through my abdomen, immediately dropping me to the floor. That’s when I heard another gunshot. Scully had shot Sarah and took her down. I imagine it was out of rage, but if I had to give a report, it would be self defense.</p>
<p>“God, Mulder, no,” Scully cried, ripping my shirt open, pressing her tiny hands on my wound. It didn’t matter what she did. I had already lost a lot of blood. This was it.</p>
<p>Out of all the ways I thought I would die, this was not one of them. I even imagined a car accident. Let’s face it, I am a reckless driver. I also thought back to Clyde Bruckmen. He had a different vision of my death. I guess, even psychics are wrong, once in a while.</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>I heard Scully screaming. It sounded far away though. If I was going to die, I wanted Scully’s voice to be the last thing I heard.</p>
<p>“You- take your jacket and prop his head up,” she commanded to a woman near by.</p>
<p>“You-call 911, now,” she directed.</p>
<p>Everyone was in shock. This was Tuesday. This was a normal day at a cafe. It wasn’t like we were at a damn bank!</p>
<p>“Don’t think, just do it! Who is paying attention!”</p>
<p>I laid there, listening to my partner panic. She never panics. Scully is the poster child for keeping her shit together during a crisis. This was not my partner. Her face was devoid of color, and I saw tears in her eyes. My heart broke for her.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Mulder. God. You’re going to be fine. It’s going to be okay. Just stay with me,” she said more to herself than me, I think.</p>
<p>“Scully,” I whined. I was fucking miserable. How did she do this with Peyton Ritter? At least I had Scully with me.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that, Mulder? I am the one who is immortal. I should have taken that bullet,” she yelled at me. She was pissed. Did she really believe she was immortal, or was she just deflecting?</p>
<p>“I couldn’t risk it. We can’t p-prove you’re immortal,” I coughed out.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk, just focus on breathing. Look at me, Mulder. Don’t you dare close your eyes,” Scully lamented. I really wanted to rest though.</p>
<p>“It hurts, Scully. It hurts so badly,” I whined. I knew I wasn’t helping, but shit!</p>
<p>“I know. I remember. Just breathe through the pain. You can do this,” she cheered for me, believing in me. She really was my biggest fan. But, I wasn’t like Scully. I wasn’t as strong as her. I just wanted to sleep it off. I knew this was a bad sign. I had to start counting my blessings.</p>
<p>Scully was my only blessing, though. She was the only reason I haven’t offed myself, as dark as that sounds. How do you count your blessing, when she is stopping blood from spraying out of your bullet wound? I had to do it, though. I had to tell her.</p>
<p>“Scully, I have to tell you something, right now!” There was no time like the present.</p>
<p>“No, Mulder, you do not,” she responded. She already knew. Scully already knew my dying words, and she did not want to hear or accept them. But, I had to tell her. I could feel the end.</p>
<p>“Yes,” I coughed. “I do. Scully, yo-you have to listen,” I choked out.</p>
<p>“No, Mulder. Not here. Not now.”</p>
<p>The lady who gave me her coat for my head, spoke up. “Ma’am, I think you should listen to what he has to say. I think it’s important,” she gently said, knowing that Scully was in serious denial.</p>
<p>“No! Mulder, save it. I already know. I see it in your eyes, every single day. You do not have to say it. Please, don’t leave me, Mulder,” I heard Scully sob. I had to be strong for her. I pulled every ounce of strength to make sure Scully was okay.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave you, Scully...”</p>
<p>“Look at me, Mulder. Focus on me. You’re not going to die today, damn it! This isn’t your time. When you’re healthy, we can say those words to each other a million times.” It was nice to hear that she reciprocated my feelings. Too bad it was too late.</p>
<p>“You mean, I can sit here and just gaze at you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please, Mulder. Gaze at me. Gaze at me forever, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Scully, gazing at you is my favorite thing to do.”</p>
<p>I love watching Scully. I was always worried she’d catch me doing it though, so I never took my time. But, it looked like my time was up.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Scully. I hate when you cry,” I admitted. She rarely cried, so it hurt my heart to watch it happen.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid, Mulder. I don’t want to lose you. It’s too soon,” she sobbed, brushing a tear from my eyes. I was losing it too. I was really going to miss her, if there was an after life. I briefly hoped there was and wasn’t. If there was, I’d be without Scully. If there wasn’t, I’d never see her again.</p>
<p>I did what she said, though. I kept my eyes open, and I remembered everything about her, just incase there was an after life. I put my photographic memory to use. It was like we were the only two in the world.</p>
<p>Her eyes were blue as the sky. The were wet and wide. She was terrified. I wondered what they looked like when she was aroused. I missed that opportunity. She has the longest lashes, too. They rest on her high cheekbones. Scully has great bone structure, and she has the perfect, alabaster skin tone. Her nose is tiny but perfect. When she talks, it moves, but not enough to be obnoxious. I notice, because I love her. My favorite thing though, is her beauty mark above her lip, and the one that is slightly next to her lip. She covers both of them, but I’ve seen them both, and I swoon every time  Those lips. I’d never get to kiss those ruby lips senseless. I was dying with regrets.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, Scully,” I tried, I wanted to make up for my lost time. “So beautiful. I never told you. I am sorry I wasted my time on the truth, when you were right in front of me the whole time.”</p>
<p>She gave me a teary eyed smile. “You have nothing to be sorry for. We both wasted time, Mulder.”</p>
<p>“I am going to miss you like crazy, Scully,” I cried, wheezing a bit.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this, Mulder.”</p>
<p>“Scully, you’re so smart. And you’re funny, kind, and you smell good,” I laughed as much as I could. “I should have told you these things yesterday, when I was healthy. I thought these things yesterday, too,” I whispered, losing my strength. I wanted Scully to know all these things, before I was a lost cause. She deserved to know, so I pushed past the pain.</p>
<p>“Mulder, you’ll get the chance. Please, don’t give up! You can’t leave me now. It’s you and me. Me and you! Fight, Mulder. Fight for me!”</p>
<p>And, what could I really do? I had to fight. Leaving Scully wasn’t an option. There’d be nobody to watch her back. Who would take bullets for her? Who would call her in the middle of the night? Who would love her? I didn’t want anyone else loving her!</p>
<p>“I’m trying, Scully. I don’t want to leave you!”</p>
<p>“God, Mulder. Why,” she looked up, screaming.</p>
<p>“Are you asking why I took a bullet for you? That’s a silly question, Scully,” I answered her, reaching my hand out to cup her cheek.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this, Mulder,” she breathed out. She was hyper ventilating. “I just, I just can’t.”</p>
<p>“You can,” I coughed up blood. This was it. “You are so, so strong. You’ll be okay. Promise me you’ll be okay?”</p>
<p>“No. I wont. I am not strong without you. You’re my strength. You’re my constant,” she chided me. “Don’t you remember?”</p>
<p>“And you are mine,” I repeated her words that she had spoken in my hallway, not so long ago. “But, but-I don’t think I am going to make it this time,” I spoke out, giving up.</p>
<p>She rested her forehead on my chest, sobbing, still trying to stop the blood from gushing out. I didn’t know how much longer I had, but I was defeated. If I was going to die today, saving Scully was a perfectly fine way to go out, in my opinion. Maybe Brother Bill wouldn’t hate me so much, I thought, with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Mulder, this isn’t how it ends for us. Please, Mulder. We have so much left undone!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Scully. This isn’t my decision.”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Mulder,” she cried in defeat as well.</p>
<p>“Scully, can I please say it? I need to say it!“</p>
<p>She looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever witnessed. She was broken. I hated it. I was the one breaking her heart, whether it was my fault or not. She was crying over me.</p>
<p>“You can say it, Mulder. Please, say it,” she asked, placing her lips on my forehead.</p>
<p>For Scully to ask for my declaration, was the end. So, I did what she asked.</p>
<p>“I-,” and the paramedics busted through the door, with Skinner hot on their heels.</p>
<p>“He has a gunshot wound to the abdomen,” I heard her say. It was like I was out of my body. Maybe this was death. I couldn’t make out any words, just Scully’s frantic voice. It was comforting, nonetheless. I reached out to her, hoping she would grab onto my hand, one last time. I felt her small, blood covered hand. Then, she was ripped away from me. Skinner was pulling her away.</p>
<p>“No! Stop, I need to be with him. Let me go,” I heard her scream at the top of her lungs. I heard her plea, as clear as day. I never in the seven years of knowing Scully, heard her scream like that. </p>
<p>I wanted to survive, because she sounded like she was going to die along with me. Scully couldn’t die. She had too much to live for. I knew, if I died, Scully would survive. She would live. She’d live for her family. That’s it, though. She’d never move on or be happy. She’d just be. She wouldn’t be My Scully anymore. I realized at that moment that we were a team at work and in life. She was my soul mate, and I couldn’t let her down.</p>
<p>TBC</p>
<p>RED</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　</p>
<p>　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, what the hell? I must of fallen asleep on my arm again, because I can’t feel a damn thing. It’s definitely going to have to be amputated this time. And my stomach is on fire. But then, I catch a faint smell of something familiar. Something I love. And it was Scully. I’d know that scent anywhere. It was her shampoo she’d been using for years. It was clean and floral. It was very Scully. </p><p>I opened my eyes a bit more and realized where I was at, and everything came back in a flash. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was never happier to be alive. I dodged death, again. I almost started crying, once I remembered Scully’s eyes when she was trying to keep my blood from spewing out of my body. Those eyes will haunt my dreams.</p><p>I realized Scully is the cause of my dead arm. She’s passed out with her mouth hanging open, which happens to one of my favorite sights. She looks exhausted and like she’d been crying. Her coloring was off. I ran my hands through her silky strands to awaken her. I missed her.</p><p>Immediately she jumps to attention. “Mulder, hi,” she forces through tears. She’s overjoyed, and me too, Scully. Me too.</p><p>“Mmmm... is this Heaven? I think someone made a mistake,” I joke, trying to lighten the moment. The truth is, Scully would be my heaven, as cheesy as that sounds.</p><p>“Mulder, you’re in the hospital,” she clarifies, ignoring my joke. “You were shot two days ago. Do you remember anything?”</p><p>“I remember it all, Scully. I’ll never forget that look in your eyes,” I crook out, being honest.</p><p>“God, Mulder. I was terrified. It’s a miracle you’re still here,” Scully smiles, tearfully.</p><p>“I couldn’t leave you behind. Didn’t want to ditch you,” I slurr, suspecting they got me on the good stuff for my pain.</p><p>“Mulder,” she chuckles, sadly. “I appreciate that.”</p><p>“How do you feel,” she checks my temperature and looks me in the eyes. I don’t know what she’s looking for, but I am feeling pretty good, other than pain in my abdomen. </p><p>“Like I got shot in the stomach,” I smile, but know this isn’t really a joking matter.</p><p>“Well, maybe that will teach you to not jump in front of bullets,” she raises her eyebrows. I can tell she’s conflicted. She wants to be mad at me for jumping in front of that bullet, but she isn’t mad. You can’t be mad at someone who saves your life. I’d be upset with her if she jumped in front of a bullet for me, but I’d understand. It’s tough when you are in love with your partner. That’s why the FBI frowns upon agents becoming involved.</p><p>“I’d do it again. But first, I think I need a nap. You should try resting, too. You look beat, Scully,” I gently suggest to her. You don’t tell Scully to do anything. That’s a big no-no.</p><p>“Sleep well, Mulder. I’ll be here when you wake,” she kissed my forehead, and I must have passed out immediately.</p><p>A couple hours later, I awoke to a Scully. Bill Scully. Not my Scully. My Scully must have went home to sleep for a while, like I suggested. Damn it.</p><p>We make eye contact. He knows I am awake. I can’t even fake it. This should be good. Kick a man while he’s down, literally.</p><p>“Mister Mulder, I see you’re going to be just fine. That seems to make my sister very happy,” he huffs. Something’s eating him up.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Bill. Have you come here to kill me,” I question. It wouldn’t surprise me at all, actually. This would be the perfect crime. He’d get away with it.</p><p>I bring my bed up to a seated position. I wasn’t sure what I needed to be ready for. I went to reach for my water cup, but found that you need stomach muscles to do just about everything. Bill reached out and handed me my water. It was very awkward, to say the least.</p><p>“No. I didn’t come here to be an ass. I wanted to personally thank you for saving Dana’s life,” he chuckles to himself. “It’s all my mom can talk about. She’s eternally grateful,” he caves. He is grateful too, but he just can’t say it.</p><p>“Sounds like Mrs. Scully,” I honestly say. Mrs. Scully is the ideal mother. She’s kind and caring, just like Scully. I honestly didn’t know a kinder woman.</p><p>“I know why you did it, Mulder. It’s the second time you’ve saved her life. I mean, that I know of,” Bill confessed.</p><p>“We both know why I took that bullet, Bill.”</p><p>He looked me dead in the eyes, paused for effect, and then said the deepest thing I’ve ever heard from a man and a brother. “I am in debt to you, Mulder.”</p><p>“No, Bill. You are not in debt to me. Saving your sister was the right thing to do,” I admitted. It really was the right thing to do. But in reality, it was selfish. I knew I couldn’t live without her, so I took that bullet. Scully deserved life. There was no happy life without Dana Scully. </p><p>And then he surprised me again. I didn’t think I’d ever figure out any of the Scully’s. They all continuously surprise me. I wish I could meet Charlie.</p><p>“I am watching you Mulder,” he threatened, right after thanking me. What the hell? “And thank you. My mother would have been devastated. I can’t watch her lose another child.”</p><p>Talk about whip lash. But, I understood completely. “I’d do it again,” I told him, sternly.</p><p>“Do you love her,” he interrogated me. He almost looked a bit disappointed. He was surrendering.</p><p>“I wouldn’t take a bullet for anyone else,” I looked directly back into his eyes, answering him. I made sure he understood what I meant. He did. I saw a change in his eyes. He visibly relaxed, but was still on big brother duty. I would’ve been the same way.</p><p>“She loves you, too. I can see it in her eyes.”</p><p>I nod, already knowing that Scully loves me. I found that out two days ago when I thought I’d never see her smile again. </p><p>“I know. I don’t deserve her. But she’s still my biggest fan,” I shrug. I really couldn’t tell you why Scully loved me. I was a shit show sometimes. She could literally have anyone. I wasn’t complaining though. I know a good thing when I see it.</p><p>　<br/>
“Than don’t let her down,” he reaches for my hand, shaking in with a very strong grip. Firm but fair.</p><p>“I wont. I have no intention of hurting her,” I promise. It’s a promise that I know I can keep.</p><p>He lets go of my hand and genuinely says, “take care, Mulder.”</p><p>　<br/>
Just as we were doing our awkward hand shake, Scully walked through the door. Thanks, Scully. You’re about ten minutes too late, I thought to myself.</p><p>“Bill,” she said, surprised. “What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow?” You could see it in her face, and hear it in her voice. She was curious what just went down. I knew I’d get the third degree.</p><p>“Just paying Mulder a little visit. I’ll see you at Mom’s tomorrow,” he bid her a goodbye, with a hug.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” she responded, stopping  her interrogation.</p><p>When Bill walked out the door, she gave me the look. She didn’t even have to ask, but I wasn’t forthcoming at all. What Bill said to me today was a guy thing. It was a brother thing, and I wasn’t going to break his trust or secrecy.</p><p>“Mulder...”</p><p>“He was just checking to make sure I was alive. He looked bummed, though. I saw him reach for that pillow,” I joked, pointing at the pillow on the make-shift bed Scully had been using.</p><p>“Seriously, Mulder. What did he want?”</p><p>She wasn’t going to give up. No surprise there. “He was just being a good brother. There is nothing wrong with that. He loves you, Scully.”</p><p>She raised her right eyebrow. It was her curious eyebrow. She always raised it when her interested was peaked. You couldn’t get away with anything around Scully. </p><p>“He’s a thorn, Mulder. I know how he treats you.”</p><p>“No, he’s just a prick,” I joined in.</p><p>She smiled, running a hand through my hair, soothing any pain I feel. “Yeah, but he would kick your ass.” She is not wrong either. He has at least 50 pounds on me. The guy is built like a mack truck.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, up and down the block. He’s your protector,” I gently reminded her. “It’s okay to let him be your big defender, every once in a while,” I shrugged. Was I really just defending Bill Scully? I must have been on some interesting drugs.</p><p>“Mulder, while that may be true, you jumped in front of a bullet for me. I’m never going to forget that. Thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”</p><p> </p><p>I waggled my eyebrows. “I have an idea!”</p><p>She slapped my shoulder, clearly not amused. </p><p>“You owe me nothing,” I reached for her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. She was at a loss for words. I heard her take a deep breath in. I’d never kissed Scully so tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>I knew this was tough for Scully. It’s hard to watch your partner almost die. I’d watched her die when Linda Bowman was pushing me. It took me a long time before I let Scully out of my sight. I’d always find little ways to be in her vicinity, or at the very least, call her when the need to hear her voice overran my dignity.</p><p>“I guess that makes me your hero, Scully,” I admitted. I always kind of thought I was Scully’s hero, and she was mine, of course.</p><p>“That’s a fancy way of saying knight in shinning armor, Mulder.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it sounds less sexist.”</p><p>She gave me a grin, letting me have this one. Then she laid her head down on my chest, breathing me in, dramatically relaxing. It was like she was finally at peace. I understood. I remember not so long ago crying next to her beside, when I thought the cancer was going to take her away from me. But when she told me she was in remission, I could finally breathe. I didn’t have to worry that she would drop dead in the office one day. It was hard enough to see her have a bloody nose once a week.</p><p>“I am just extremely glad that you’re still around to joke with me. I thought I’d never hear your voice again,” she confessed, with a tear drop soaking my gown,</p><p>“It was close. I thought I’d never see your blue eyes again.”</p><p>She reached around, avoiding my wound, and clawed at my shoulders, burying her face in my neck. I felt wetness. She began to sob, and my heart broke in pieces. “Yeah, it was really fucking close,” she swore. It’s very rare that you can get Scully to swear. I typically love it but not today.</p><p>“Oh, Scully. Don’t cry,” I ran my fingers up and down her back, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Sorry,” she sniffled, pulling herself back together. I handed her a tissue from my bedside table. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. You’re pretty when you cry.”</p><p>“Mulder, I am so happy you’re lying here.” </p><p>“I mean, I’m not, but it beats the alternative.”</p><p>“I don’t even want to think about it.”</p><p>The tension in the air was thick. We were at a point where we knew I was going to survive. Both of us remembered what my dying words were going to be. I was nervous as hell. What if Scully didn’t want me to say them now that I am not on the brink of death. Shit. So, I made a joke.</p><p>“But, Scully, matching bullet wounds. We could’ve just got t-shirts or best friend key chains. Hell, I even would’ve gotten a matching tattoo with you. But, nothing says love like matching bullet wounds.” I hoped that would be a good start. Maybe kick off the conversation we both needed to have soon.</p><p>“You know, Mulder. I was thinking the same thing,” she confirmed. </p><p>“Do you still want me to say it?”</p><p>“If you want to say it, you can. But, I already know. And I hope you know, too. So maybe you could just kiss me already.”</p><p>I didn’t even hesitate. This is what I lived for. Being with Scully was my second chance. So, I kissed her with everything I had in me. I grabbed the back of her head, threading my fingers through her hair, and gently pulled her to my lips. When we connected, it was like I had found my way home. Like we were two puzzle pieces that had finally found each other. She began sucking on my bottom lip and then cupped my head with both her hands, running her thumbs across my cheeks. It was the most intimate moment of my entire life. When she opened her mouth, I wrapped my arms completely around her body, pulling her chest to mine, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I’d never kissed anyone like this. This was love.</p><p>We broke apart and I couldn’t help making a comment. I was so incredibly thrilled, it just kind of came out. “I knew there was something to live for.” I wanted to scream ‘ I love you’ to her, but the timing didn’t feel right. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect.</p><p>“Yeah. That was better than Super Stars of the Super Bowl.”</p><p>Scully was funny. I think she was so busy being the serious one in our little duo, that people over looked her humor. I heard the comments about her being the Ice Queen. I thought it was ridiculous. Scully was the kind of person that let those comments roll of her back, though. She really didn’t care what anyone thought of her. I admired that. In fact, there wasn’t anything I didn’t love about Scully.</p><p>“Scully, I have to admit. I just got a wake up call. I just got another chance at life. I’m going to do right by you.”</p><p>Her face was puzzled. “I’m not sure I understand.”</p><p>“You know when people tell you to count your blessings,” I began, she nodded. “Well, my blessings were you. My dying thoughts were of you. You’re all I have left in this world. I’m not going to have anymore regrets when it comes to us. No more denying myself happiness.”</p><p>“Mulder,” she warned. “Those are serious words and big promises.”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware. I intend on keeping those promises, too.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay, than let’s not blow our second chance,” she pecked my lips. I don’t think I’d ever want to stop kissing Scully. It’s something I would never tire of. Shoot me, if I do.</p><p>“I don’t intend on blowing anything, except this popsicle stand. I’m ready to go.”</p><p>“Relax, Mulder,” she threw her right hand up, in a stop position. Here we go. Here’s Doctor Scully, in charge as always. “You’re going to be here for another week, at the very least.”</p><p>“Damn. I was afraid you were going to say that.”</p><p>She looked at me with a very serious expression and determined eyes. “This isn’t going to be easy. You’re recovery is going to be tough. It’s going to be just like when I got shot. Remember how challenging it was just washing my hair?”</p><p>I stayed with Scully while she was recovering. I was the lucky son of a bitch that got to help her wash her hair, change her shirt, change her bandages, and help her with chores around the house. Stomach muscles are important.</p><p>“I remember wanting to kill Peyton Ritter.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t have done me any good, Mulder. You’d be in prison, and I’d be alone for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Did she just imply that I might be her soulmate and forever partner? I think she did. A jolt went straight to my happy, little heart. </p><p>“I know this is going to be a long road to recovery, but you’ll be with me, and I am alive. I don’t think I could ask for anything else.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re pretty damn lucky, I would say.” </p><p>She laid her head back down on my chest and let me run my fingers through her hair.  No words were needed. I was the luckiest man in the world. I had Scully and another chance at life. What else did I need? I don’t know what I did to deserve it, but I wasn’t going to muck it up like I typically do. I heard Scully’s breath deepen and knew she had finally fallen asleep. I got comfortable and joined her in slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>